Lara Jill Miller
Lara J. Miller (born April 20, 1967) is an American actress & voice-over artist. She had a starring role as Samantha "Sam" Kanisky on the 1980s sitcom Gimme a Break! & as Kathy on The Amanda Show. As a voice actress, she had roles in English dubs of Japanese anime such as Kari in Digimon Adventure & Koko in Zatch Bell!. In cartoons, she voices the title characters in Clifford's Puppy Days, The Life & Times of Juniper Lee & Henry Hugglemonster. She also voices Izzy in SciGirls, Widget in Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! & Allie in Curious George. Biography Miller was born in Allentown, Pennsylvania. She graduated from Allentown's William Allen High School. Her mother was a homemaker & her father a pajama factory owner. Miller's professional acting career began on Broadway, where she appeared as Amaryllis in a revival of The Music Man, with Dick Van Dyke. In 1981, after her appearance on Broadway, she joined the cast of Gimme a Break!, playing the role of the tomboyish Samantha "Sam" Kanisky, opposite Nell Carter. When the series ended its 6-year run on NBC in 1987, Miller returned east, to New York University, where she also played on the university's women's varsity tennis team & continued to perform on stages around the country. 4 years later, she graduated from Fordham University School of Law, leaving graduation early to portray Peter Pan in a production at the Pennsylvania Youth Theater in Pennsylvania. She subsequently obtained her Bar association license to practice law in New Jersey, New York & her native Pennsylvania. In 1999, Miller returned to Hollywood, California & resumed her on-camera acting career with recurring roles on the Nickelodeon series The Amanda Show & All That, as well as General Hospital. She also began working in animated series, lending her voice to characters such as Kari in Digimon (both the series & the feature film), Koko in Zatch Bell!, Alejo in Astro Boy, 1 of the Tachikoma mini-tanks in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, & Scheris Adjani in s-CRY-ed. Miller also provided the singing voice of Dorothy Gale in the National Public Radio adaptation of L. Frank Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, & the voices of the titular characters on Cartoon Network's The Life & Times of Juniper Lee & the PBS Kids "prequel" to Clifford the Big Red Dog, Clifford's Puppy Days. Miller's roles include the recurring roles of Pookie, Wiki, & Tini on Disney Channel's Higglytown Heroes, Heruka of Daigunder, & the Nick Jr series Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! as Widget, the show's problem-solving pink creature resembling a rabbit, both PBS series Curious George as Allie & SciGirls as Izzie, & regular guest-starring roles on several other animated series. As of January 2015, she's doing voice work on 2 Disney Channel/Disney Junior television series, as the voice of Lambie in Doc McStuffins & the voice of the titular character in Henry Hugglemonster. Category:Curious George Actors Category:Female Actresses Category:Females Category:Living People Category:American Actresses Category:American Actors